Lily's Prediction
by narglesandradishes
Summary: When Lily needs help to finish her homework for divination, the Marauders are there to help, but how true is her homework?


**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

I always did my homework. And I mean always. Even that one time when I got hit with a curse from Lucius Malfoy and was in the hospital wing for a week. I had my friend Kelly Patterson bring the work to me. But here I am sitting in the Gryfindor common room twenty minutes before dividation, with my prediction lying beside me not even started yet.

But, in my defence, dividation was a load of crap anyways. That old bat trelawny just kept predicting that I would die young. NEWS FLASH! With Voldemort on the loose, everyone pretty much had the same chance of dying young. I mean, just last week the Prewett twins, Gideon and Fabeion had been murdered trying to protect a muggle village from death eaters. Groaning, I rested my head in my hands, trying to think of a good prediction.

"Lily! Why so upset? Only get a 99 on your exam for charms?" Sirius Black called as he walked into the common room following Remus Lupin and my boyfriend, James Potter.

Walking over to where I sat, the trio plopped themselves beside me. James sat on my left, Remus sat on my right and Sirius sat on the floor , leaning against my feet.

"Hey Lily," said James giving me a kiss. I sighed. This is no time for distractions.

"As much as I love you all, you need to leave." I said and picked up my quill and parchment, hoping that an idea might come to me."I have to write a prediction in" I looked at my watch"Eighteen minutes for Trelawny."

"Why don't we help you?" Suggested Remus. Usually I would disaprove, but I was getting desperate and they might just think of something good.

"Okay fine," i said and dipped my quill in ink,"Whatcha got?"

The boys sat in silence for a minute (a rare sight!) before Sirus jumped up with a wild grin upon his face.

"It can be about you and James!" he said.

"NO! I'm not writing about my love life or making up any relationship problems and end up jinxing myself."

"Aww come on Lily Petal...For me?' Sirus looked at me with puppy dog eyes(a/n: see what I did there?).

"Nope not happening and that's final", I said. "Think of something so crazy only trelawny would believe it."

"How about Peter betrays us?" suggested James. "He's so timed, that would never happen!"

"HA! Prongs is right! How about...Peter lets out about one of Prongs' serets?"said Sirius.

"Great Idea! And then...ummm...Sirius can get blamed for it!" said Remus.

"Good idea Moony," said James. Sirius had other thoughts about Remus's suggestion.

"Hey Why do I get blaimed?" We gave him a knowing look. Where troouble was found, so was Sirius.

"Oh fine," Sirius said, giving in.

"Perfect," I said, scribbling down their ideas.

"Then Remus should go into hiding for a while," said Sirius, obviously uspet about being blaimed for something we didn't do.

"You've got to be joking," said Remus "Padfoot, let it go, that would never happen! It's not like your going to Azkaban under false accusations!"

"Remus, For the last time! I'm Sirius!" He said and then turned his attention to me.

"Lily Petal, pleeeaaassee? " Siruis begged.

"Oh fine. But only because Trelawny will love the misery of it!" I said, noticing Remus's unhappy face.

"Well, if you want to make it dramatic, why don't you just kill off Lils and Me?" said James jokingly.

"Perfect James! She'll eat it up!" I said, adding to the half of a foot of parchment I had already written.

"Lily, if Prongsie's fan club finds out they just may eat you up, " said Sirius.

"Oh who cares, James won't let them, right James?" I asked.

"What? Oh sure of course. I'll just use my manly charm to drive them off" He told me.

"Wow Lily, your boyfriend is soooo modest" said Remus sarcasticlly. I rolled my eyes.

"We need to wrap this up quickly, I need to ge to class in five minutes." I told them worriedly.

"Okay, Okay", said James,"Let's see..err..how about someone you love is scarred from the experience?"

"Great ," I said, wrapping the last bit up,"I've got to get to class! Thanks boys!" I gave each boy a kiss on the cheek and then gave James a quick snog.

"Oy!" said Sirius, "Get a room!"

"We are in a room Padfoot, aren't we Lils?" Asked James.

"Oh yes, and it's a lovely one too!" I giggles, playing along with the joke.

I ran out of the common room and got to my seat just as the lesson started. Looking over the paper, I tried to suppress a laugh. Who in their right mind would believe that our prediction would ever become reality?

_A Dark Future_

_By Lily Evans_

_ Peter will rat out a close friend's secret, causing the stag and lily to be killed on a cold night. While the dog is innocent, he will be blaimed and sent to where their is no escape. The final friend will hide, feeling outcasted and deserted by those who he once called compainions. Finally, one will emerge from the ashes, scarred by the experience._

**Thanks for reading please review!**

** - narglesandradishes**


End file.
